


Determined

by thebigempty (SP4CEC4DET)



Series: MH Rewind AU [2]
Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, ships are just mentioned but important to the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEC4DET/pseuds/thebigempty
Summary: Nothing will make Brian waver from his path, certainly not Jay.





	Determined

**Author's Note:**

> i love this au so much but i have so few concrete ideas for it  
> i do have this little blurb tho
> 
> (if anyone has any ideas of their own for the series, i am more than happy to hear them! you can msg me at thebigmollymauktealeaf on tumblr)

“Brian you need to let it go!” Jay shouted before rounding on Alex, “And you need to stop enabling him! Tim is gone! Seth is gone! None of this will   
change anything!”

“Fuck you!” Brian snapped, grabbing Jay’s collar and shoving him against the wall. “Tim was the love of my life,” he spat through tears, “Something happened to him and you just want me to toss it aside? Toss him aside like you did to Seth?”

“Brian that’s not fair,” Alex scolded him as he pried him away from Jay. “But he’s right, Jay. Something was happening to Tim. It was happening to all of us. And Seth knows how to stop it. So we’re going to find him and figure this out so it doesn’t happen again. And you don’t have to help us but you can’t stop us.”

Brian watched his friends stare each other down. Eventually, Jay sighed in defeat.

“Of course I’m going to help you,” he said, rubbing his hands over his face and grinning, “You two would die out there without me.”


End file.
